


【Damijay】Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: Damian和Jason出於各種原因在幾個場合裡假扮情侶。而情況逐漸失去控制。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 22





	【Damijay】Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：我不擁有主要角色們，他們屬於DC。
> 
> 標題取自Jack Johnson的《Sitting, Waiting, Wishing》。

「好嘛，拜託啦小D——」Dick反坐在辦公椅上來回滑動。  
輪子在金屬地板滾動所發出的喀啦喀啦聲響，在蝙蝠洞裡顯得格外突兀。  
他重複這個動作大概十分鐘，直到Damian終於將上一趟任務的報告建檔完成，轉頭看了他一眼：「你很吵，Grayson。」  
「所以你願意幫我了嗎？」Dick雙眼發光。  
Damian皺眉：「你根本沒有說要做什麼，只是在一旁發出噪音。」  
「我最一開始就說啦，是你沒有在聽。」Dick輕快地說，「總之，我想拜託你幫我跑一趟布魯德海文。到那裡後去一家酒吧——店名和地址我等會兒給你——在那裡探聽些情報。我這裡有些小道消息，說布魯德海文一個黑道組織試圖將版圖擴張到高譚市。」  
這話終於引起Damian的興趣。  
不用Dick明說，Damian也知道布魯德海文的警察系統基本上就是高譚市警局的地獄版本，光憑Dick表面上小警員的身份絕對無法直接對布魯德海文的黑社會出手。（這麼多年了，他一直升不了職。）  
「哼嗯。」Damian轉過身仔細地審視Dick。  
他慢慢開口：「我有個問題。你為什麼不自己去打聽消息？」  
「有別的情報工作。泰坦有個位於加州的任務。」Dick聳聳肩，手伸向桌上的小甜餅，「好嘛，就這幾天跑一趟。」  
Damian瞇起眼睛：「……Grayson，你以為我才剛認識你嗎？你有十秒解釋真正的理由。」  
Dick的笑容變得尷尬起來：「小D。」  
「不說拉倒。」Damian說完轉回電腦，開啟另一個文件夾。  
「好、好！我說就是了！」Dick雙手舉起，「老實說，只是我個人不想遇到裡頭一位調酒師。怎麼說呢，我和她有一些……美麗的誤會。」  
「你還有五秒。」  
Dick一臉為難：「這由我自己來說很奇怪！總之就是那個女孩在我有一次去臨檢的時候，對我，呃，展開追求，用一種相當熱情激烈的方式，而且覺得自己必須得到對等的回報。」  
如果是一般人，Damian絕對會當作吹噓而嗤之以鼻，但現在講出這話的人可是那個Dick Grayson。  
他從很久以前就不再對Dick這種人見人愛的特質感到吃驚。有時候，有這樣的兄長你所能做的就是接受，同時祈禱他最好不要跟你追同一個人。（倒不是說Damian真的有在追什麼人，只是這種可能性還是想想就好。）  
Damian輕輕地嘆口氣：「好吧。給我地址。」  
「耶！謝謝你！算我欠你一次。」Dick跳起來抱了他一下，「對了，B呢？」  
「父親還在瞭望塔。」  
「好吧。那這份他要的資料我先拷貝進電腦。」Dick晃了晃手裡的隨身碟。  
Damian點點頭，輕輕推開椅子站起來讓給Dick。  
「你會待到什麼時候？」他隨口問道。  
「我和Alfred說會留下來吃晚餐。」Dick問，「怎麼了？」  
「我們可以在晚餐前練習對打。」  
幾年下來，他的身高早已超過Dick，不過這個他最親近的兄長始終是一個很好的練習對手。他猜自己對Dick來說也是一樣。  
而Dick咧開嘴：「當然。儘管放馬過來吧。」

Damian沒有帶上太多裝備。他只靠谷歌地圖，花了些時間才找到Dick所說的那家酒吧。他將機車停好後走了進去。  
老實講，不談背後有黑道把持這點，這家酒吧一眼看上去還不錯。  
它應該算是廉價酒吧，主要客群可以看得出都是住附近的一般居民。裝潢老舊簡單，但比起精緻高級的雞尾酒吧Damian更喜歡這種。店裡還放著八零年代的搖滾樂。  
Damian在吧檯前坐下點了一杯啤酒，接著他轉過身，不動聲色地打量店裡的客人，確認能從誰的口中得到消息。  
（酒保是一個綁著馬尾的女孩，畫著大濃妝但看起來像未成年。Damian猜她也許就是那個對Dick展開瘋狂追求的人。）  
就在他判斷一個站在飛鏢靶前的男人和另一個靠在黑膠唱片點唱機旁抽雪茄的男人也許是重點觀察人物時，他身旁的椅子被拉開，坐進一個人。  
吧檯並沒有坐滿，因此Damian抬起頭看了一眼。那是個穿著坦克背心的女孩，穿了鼻環和好幾個耳洞，龐克短髮染成了粉紅色。  
「嘿，我從沒在這裡見過你。觀光？」她的聲音倒是很年輕。  
「找人。」Damian簡單地回應。  
「也是。這種鳥地方怎麼可能有遊客——」她從牛仔熱褲裡掏出一個菸盒，「要嗎？」  
Damian輕輕搖頭。  
那個女孩叼起一根菸失笑道：「老天，你真的不愛說話是吧？但你知道，如果你要找的人不在……」她漸漸往Damian的方向越靠越近。  
Damian抿嘴。他沒有經歷過這種情況，但如果他判斷沒錯，這個女孩也許……  
「抱歉，粉紅甜心，他有約了。」另一個聲音響起。  
Damian因為這個熟悉的聲音轉過頭，看見Jason拿著啤酒杯站在面前。  
女孩遲疑地開口：「你是……」  
「如你所見。我們是……朋友。」Jason意有所指地說。  
女孩聽到後一臉無趣：「什麼啊，原來你是那一邊的，也不早說。」  
Damian將頭轉回來，他還沒開口問出「那一邊」是指什麼意思時，那個女孩已經拿過一張紙杯墊，和一隻吧檯上的原子筆唰唰唰地寫起來。  
之後她將紙杯墊推向Damian說道：「如果你哪天改變主意想換個口味，或是走回衣櫃……打給我吧。」  
說完她就對他眨了個眼，拿起自己的啤酒杯離開位置了。Damian低頭查看，發現那上面寫了一串電話號碼。  
而那女孩一離開，Jason馬上在她剛剛的位置上坐下。  
「所以。都不知道你已經可以喝酒了，蝙蝠崽。」他將自己的啤酒一飲而盡後開口。  
「我已經二十一歲了，Todd。」Damian聽到後有些不悅，「而且我不需要你的幫忙也可以解決剛剛那個狀況。」  
Jason原本還帶著笑意，聽到後臉垮了下來。  
「不用客氣。」他冷冷地回答，「或者我應該因為打斷你們道歉？」  
Damian噘起嘴。實際上他的確因為Jason的出現而鬆了一口氣，因此他咕噥著說：「……不用。」  
Jason哼了一聲，揮手叫住酒保，又點了一杯啤酒。  
「你為什麼在這？」Damian試著問他。  
「也許跟你在這裡的原因一樣？」Jason等到酒保將酒杯遞過來離開後低聲反問。  
Damian承認：「我是被Grayson拜託的。」他隨後將細節說了出來。  
「跟你一樣，不過我已經有更多情報了。」Jason聽完後說，「有個在玩飛鏢的人你有看見吧？」  
Damian視線不變，輕輕點頭。  
「他是這家酒吧背後的金主——就是那個穿西裝抽雪茄站在點唱機旁的傢伙——底下的人。Dickie-bird的消息沒錯，他們下禮拜三晚上會出現在米勒港的五號倉庫，Dent的手下會在那跟他們會面。」  
Damian皺起眉頭：「Harvey Dent？他們打算合作嗎？還是黑吃黑？」  
Jason搖頭：「不知道。不過既然牽扯進雙面人，就有我們出馬的理由了對吧。」  
Damian點頭同意，接著他突然想起剛剛那個女孩所說的話。  
「Todd……剛剛那個女孩……」  
「怎麼？你真的想約她？」Jason一手支著下巴，有些好笑地歪頭看他，「她還沒走遠。」  
Damian瞪了他一眼：「才不是。她剛剛誤會我們是一對情侶了嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
「為什麼？」  
「誰知道。或許因為我長得像吧。」Jason不在意地聳肩。  
Damian轉過頭看了看Jason。  
比起幾乎每個月都能遇到幾次的Dick，Damian並不常見到Jason。主要是因為Jason時常不在高譚（或者說美國），頂多在非常緊急的危機事件時能看見他戴著頭罩出現，而說實話，那實在不是多令人愉快的場合，通常也沒有閒情逸致去好好觀察其他人。  
而在戰鬥以外，Damian和他在夜巡時並不會碰上，他也從未出現在Wayne家族的聚會裡。不過Damian倒是知道他偶爾會跟Tim見面。  
現在一看，Damian有些意外地發現自己已經比Jason還高大了——過去他還曾有段時間以長得跟Jason一樣高為目標——除此之外，Jason幾乎沒什麼改變。他穿著一件紅棕色的皮外套和貼身低領的T恤，底下是緊身牛仔褲和帆布鞋，臉上大概是出於偽裝戴了一副玳瑁色眼鏡。  
好吧，這有些偏見，但這麼一看，那女孩的誤會可能有些道理。  
所以你是嗎？Damian差點開口問了，但他覺得這個問題不僅突兀還很私人，所以最後他什麼都沒說。  
「……會去嗎？」Jason問。  
「什麼？」Damian回過神。  
「下禮拜三啊，我剛剛說的那個會面。你或Dickie-bird會處理這件事吧？」  
Damian想了想：「Grayson說他有泰坦的任務要忙，所以我會跑一趟。」  
「很好。」Jason點點頭，手指輕敲著桌面，「……呃，我先走了。酒錢給你付，就當作我幫你的情報費吧。」  
「你要離開了？」Damian看著他離開座椅。  
Jason邊整理著衣服下襬邊說：「是啊，這幾天我住在附近的青旅，唯一的缺點就是有宵禁。但想想這裡可是布魯德海文，所以也不太意外就是了。」  
他看起來猶豫了一下，接著伸出一隻手揉了揉Damian的頭髮。  
「你幹嘛……別弄了！」Damian撥開他的手，惱怒地說。  
Jason沒有理會他，抬起嘴角：「記得喝酒別開車啊，蝙蝠崽。」  
說完他就離開了。

*****

下一次Damian見到Jason時已經是三個禮拜後的事了，Jason正在高譚市一家夜店門口張望，看起來不像是要進去的樣子。  
「你在這裡幹嘛？」Damian走到他背後開口。  
Jason反射性地轉身：「搞什……噢，是你啊。」他肩膀放鬆下來，「老天，Damian，別在這裡搞你老爸那套嚇人的怪招。」  
他穿著最常出現的那套駝色皮外套，不過底下不是制服，而是一件簡單的黑色T恤。  
「是你缺乏警覺性的問題，Todd。」Damian又問了他一次，「所以你在這裡幹嘛？」  
「那是我的台詞。不過假設我沒估計錯誤，這一次應該又是一樣的原因？」Jason抬起眉毛。  
Damian點點頭。  
蝙蝠女孩在前一天攔截到一段警用通訊的對話。有人在這家夜店裡販賣毒品，幾個員警在前往調查後被塞了封口費，而通訊內容就是他們彼此說好要對那一趟臨檢閉口不談的指示。  
「這麼多年下來，除了Gordon，高譚警局還是沒幾個能信任的。不過這也不是新聞了……」Jason聽Damian說完後擺擺手，「我這邊的情報則是說有人在街頭將那些東西賣給青少年，這裡只是另一個銷售管道。」  
Damian微微低頭看著他：「如果你打算假裝客人潛入，為什麼還呆站在這裡？」  
「突發狀況……今天是他們的情侶之夜。」  
「什麼？」  
Damian順著Jason手指的方向看過去。門口除了保全，還立了一塊黑色牌子，上頭用螢光色的麥克筆寫著「情侶之夜！限兩人一起進入」。  
他想起當負責從後門潛入的Tim聽到Damian要負責假扮客人從正門口進入時露出的詭異笑容，忍不住嘖了一聲。（說真的，有Timothy Drake的存在，怎麼還會有人覺得Damian才是那個問題最多的羅賓。）  
「你在開玩笑吧。」他看著那些像是喝醉酒的字體，有些無言，「我以為這種場合都是單身或假裝單身的人在去的。」  
Jason點頭：「對吧！說實話我也以為是這樣，但剛剛觀察了一下，他們似乎沒有另外的特殊條件，很多人都是隨便找一個同伴就進去了。八成只是噱頭。」  
Damian看了看排隊進入的人潮，雖然都是兩兩一組，但也有人各自玩手機，沒什麼互動，似乎就像Jason說的那樣。  
而Jason一臉正在思考什麼的表情：「我應該從別的入口進入……」  
「或是我們兩個搭檔。」Damian不自覺地開口。他說完才被自己主動的邀約給嚇了一跳。  
Jason顯然也有些吃驚，他反問：「為什麼？」  
「這樣最方便。而且上次你幫過我了。」Damian微微歪頭看著他。  
Jason有些狐疑地轉過頭打量Damian。  
過不久他聳肩說道：「好吧，Damian。你說得對，就這樣做吧。」

他們挨著肩膀一起跟著排隊的人潮穿過店門口。  
一進入到店內，Damian馬上就因為一閃一閃的舞台燈和低重音的音樂節拍輕輕皺起眉頭。Jason則是咕噥了幾句。  
Damian問：「你說什麼？」  
Jason湊近Damian的耳邊大聲回答：「沒什麼，我只是說，我永遠都無法習慣這個。」  
「我也是。」Damian也大聲地說，「但你知道Garyson會聽對吧。」  
「Dickie-bird？哈，我一點都不意外！」  
「他還會用莊園書房裡那組父親拿來聽古典樂的頂級揚聲器放浩室音樂。」  
「天啊，我真想看Alfred的反應！」Jason咧開嘴大笑。  
Damian也跟著抬起嘴角。  
他們被人潮慢慢擠到舞池邊，突然Jason抓住Damian的手臂，朝角落抬了抬下巴：「嘿蝙蝠崽，你看那邊。」  
Damian轉過頭，看到一個穿著帽T的人鬼鬼祟祟地待在那裡。  
「你覺得他就是……？」  
「一定是，我看到有些人靠近他，手上在交換東西的樣子。那傢伙也真夠大膽，不在包廂而是在這裡。」  
Damian看了一下：「你打算怎麼做？這裡人多，Drake現在人應該在後台了，要不要把他追到那裡？」  
「什麼？Timbo也有來？」Jason說，「那簡單，這裡交給你就可以了吧。」  
「那你要幹嘛？」Damian愣了一下。  
「你掩護我，我去拿一些他在賣的東西。我當樣本帶回去分析，看能不能從成分查到製作源頭。」  
「你要跟他買？」  
Jason聽到哼笑了一聲：「我有這麼好心嗎？」  
他拉著Damian的手慢慢靠近角落。再過幾步就會碰到目標時，Jason雙手移到Damian的肩膀將他扳過來正對著自己。  
「忍一下。」Jason說。  
Damian還沒理解他的意思，他就已經將身體湊過來。Damian為了扶住他，輕輕後退一步，沒想到Jason更快地貼上，將手穿過他的腰間，下巴輕輕靠在他的肩膀，看起來就像他準備抱住Damian。  
Damian停止動作，瞪大眼，看著Jason明顯的鎖骨線條暴露在他大部分視野裡。  
相較於小麥膚色的Damian，Jason看起來沒什麼日曬痕跡。而那片皮膚被他身上的寬領黑色T恤襯得更透白了。  
突然間他的鼻尖竄進一股不同於皮外套或酒精的味道。那個味道與其說是令人覺得舒服的香味，更像是濕冷感的松木味，帶著陰鬱、神秘和慾望。它讓Damian瞬間想到雨天的高譚。【註1】  
但那味道來自哪裡？Jason嗎？他困惑地低頭嗅聞，想找出原因。  
Jason因為他的動作身體僵硬了一下。接著他抬起一隻手戳了戳Damian的背：「……蝙蝠崽？」  
Damian連忙退開。  
「拿到了。」Jason將手穿回來，舉起偷到手的小塑膠袋，「那傢伙毫無防備。」  
Damian張了張嘴，說出口的卻是：「你噴了香水？」  
「是啊，要裝成上夜店的客人嘛。」Jason看起來有些疑惑，但還是回答了，「放心，不會有人從味道聯想到紅頭罩的身分的。」  
Damian當然不是指責的意思。他還想說什麼，突然耳裡的通訊器響了：「紅羅賓呼叫羅賓。」  
他伸出一隻手先叫Jason安靜，接著打開通訊器回答：「羅賓呼叫紅羅賓。」  
「我這裡已經抓住首腦了，是這家店的……經理。所以他們動作才這麼明目張膽。」Tim那裡傳出了像是他拎起對方領口查看了名牌，對方吃痛呻吟的聲音。  
「我這裡的是負責販賣的成員。」  
「把那個人引到後台吧，我在這裡接應。我先把監視器紀錄帶走。」Tim語調輕鬆，「你那裡真吵。所以你真的假扮客人進來了？」  
Damian不耐煩地切斷通訊。  
Jason問：「是小紅嗎？他那邊如何？」  
「抓住負責人了。這裡人太多，我要把他追到後台。」Damian偷偷比了比後頭。  
「需要幫忙嗎？我有帶面具在身上。」Jason提議。  
情況不是那麼危急，Jason身上又沒有穿著盔甲（Damian則是在黑色風衣底下穿著制服），因此Damian回答：「不需要。」  
Jason乾脆地點頭：「那我就先走了。我分析完有什麼結果再通知蝙蝠洞。」  
他輕輕拍了拍Damian的肩膀，然後越過Damian離開了。  
Damian轉身盯著他的背影，直到他走出門口。

*****

Jason在一個月後突然打給Damian。  
「蝙蝠崽，幫我個忙。」電話一接通Jason就說。  
「你為什麼有我的電話？」Damian確認來電者後立刻問道。  
「當然是Alfred給我的，傻子。」  
Damian完全能想像得到Jason此刻絕對翻了個大白眼。他離開重訓器材，拿起桌上毛巾擦拭額頭。  
「我要嚴重譴責Pennyworth未經同意就將我的個資洩露。」  
「隨你便啊，如果你覺得Alfred在乎的話。」  
「嘖。所以你要什麼？」  
「Kord工業明天晚上有個新廠區的開幕餐會，我要想辦法混進去。」  
「你不是持有Kord工業的股份嗎？」  
「早就還給老頭子了。」Jason聽起來十分尷尬，「那是Wayne企業的子公司，你們幾個一定有收到邀請。」【註2】  
Damian才記起來早餐時Alfred似乎提過這件事。  
「你要混進去做什麼？」  
「我要追蹤某個被邀請的外包廠商，他跟我目前在追查的走私槍械有關。」  
Damian想了想說：「但邀請函發給誰沒辦法直接由我們這裡決定。就算可以，時間上也來不及。」  
「我知道，所以才來問你啊。我需要你帶著我一起進去。」  
「我要怎麼帶你進去？攜伴參加……噢。」Damian理解了他的意思。  
跟著Wayne家的小兒子光明正大地參加是最快速簡單的潛入方法，然而表面上非親非故的陌生人和Damian一同出席，一般人看到免不了多做聯想。  
「如果你不想也沒關係，Damian。我可以另外找方法。」Jason安靜地說。  
Damian脫口而出：「我不介意。」  
Jason在電話那頭哼了一聲：「真的？沒有小Wayne的神秘主義包袱？」  
「閉嘴啦Todd，現在是你有求於我。」  
「是、是，感謝您的大恩大德，尊貴的Damian Wayne大人。」Jason敷衍地說，「所以明天四點莊園見？」  
「好。」  
掛掉電話，Damian有一下子陷入自己為何不經思考就答應的困惑中，但過沒多久就拋諸腦後了。

隔天下午Jason準時出現在莊園門口。  
他將機車停在門口，整理了一下西裝外套後打開禮車車門坐進來：「嗨，Damian。嗨，Alfred。」  
駕駛座上的Alfred看起來一點都不驚訝。  
「好久不見，Jason少爺。」他說著發動了車子，駛離莊園。  
Jason問Damian：「只有我們？老頭子他們不去嗎？」  
「父親目前人在星城、Grayson在歐洲進行泰坦的任務、Drake不知道跑去哪了。」  
「我必須說，在所有人都無法出席的情況下，您成功地說服了Damian少爺，我十分感激。」Alfred說，「特別是Damian少爺從未參加過這類活動。」  
「不會吧，Damian，你從沒跟著老蝙蝠他們參加過餐會？」  
「……那一般是Drake的工作。」Damian彆扭地說。  
「天啊，我還真是做了件了不起的事對吧。」Jason笑出來。  
Damian看著他的動作，突然開口：「你受傷了。」  
Jason笑容變得有些尷尬：「呃。很明顯嗎？」  
Alfred從後視鏡看了他們一眼。  
在Damian看來Jason的上半身動作不太自然，不過他判定這只是很細微的變化，一般人不會發現。因此他搖搖頭。  
「不會。怎麼受傷的？」  
「沒什麼，只是幾天前在港口那被人扔到貨櫃上，腰跟背多了一些瘀傷。」Jason輕描淡寫地回答。  
「嗯。」Damian沒有再多問。  
Jason等了一下，發現Damian真的沒有要追問的意思後，肩膀放鬆下來，頭靠著窗戶不再說話。

到了會場，兩人下車走進去。  
「等等，Todd，過來一下。」Damian拉住Jason的手。  
「嗯？」  
Damian將他身體拉近，一手攬住他的腰。  
「……這是幹嘛？」Jason動作僵硬起來。  
「Todd，別忘了我們現在正在假扮一對情侶，總要裝個樣子。」Damian微微皺眉，「而且這樣你的腰負擔不會太大。」  
Jason噘著嘴：「好吧。」  
他試了幾個角度，將身體靠上Damian。  
「老實說我這種傷也沒有嚴重到需要吃止痛或打封閉針的程度，但就是會覺得不舒服。」他嘆了口氣抱怨。  
Damian則是驚訝於Jason正裝底下的腰線。  
客觀地說，Jason的身材非常賞心悅目，但直到Damian將手放到Jason的腰上之前，他從未真正注意過這件事。他連忙轉移視線。  
他們達成共識一同移動，而比起Bruce過去高調的進場方式，沒有太多人意識到Wayne家的小兒子也參加了餐會。  
Ted Kord倒是發現了，他吃驚地微張著嘴，不斷轉頭偷看他們，像是在猶豫要不要過來打招呼，看著有些滑稽。  
Damian猜明天超級英雄的社交圈裡又會多了個新話題。但說實話他不是非常在乎。  
「蝙蝠崽。」Jason拉了拉Damian的袖子。  
等Damian稍微彎腰，Jason悄聲說：「看到目標人物了。我要先離開一下。」  
Damian點頭，對著Jason耳邊輕聲問道：「等等結束要一起回去嗎？你車還停在莊園。」  
Jason有一下子睜大了眼睛。他猶豫了一下點頭：「……好吧，或許我可以留在我之前的臥室，等明天吃過早餐再走。」  
「Pennyworth跟父親會希望你這麼做的。」Damian說。  
「也許吧。」Jason聳肩。  
他說完就走進人群裡了，Damian盯著手臂，思考著突如其來的空虛感是什麼原因，但始終不得其解。

*****

習慣成自然。  
等Damian意識到的時候，他和Jason已經一起夜巡好幾個晚上了。  
當然，要說Damian討厭的話那就是在騙人了，撇開時不時蹦出的古怪玩笑（它們大部分時候是有關他自己的黑色笑話），Jason是一個還不錯的夥伴。  
Damian注意到Jason戰鬥動作裡有些Dick的影子——明顯源自於羅賓時代模仿Dick的關係——但多了一種東方武術的流暢優雅，他猜這是來自大種姓（All-Caste）的教導。  
這種感覺和技巧華麗的Dick或走效率路線的Tim都不太一樣，Damian承認這很特別。  
重點是，他確實有強大的實力，而且他們兩人配合起來非常有默契。  
因此當他接到要潛入一個美西的黑道首領級人物的派對裡的任務，他第一時間就找上了Jason。  
「照片給我看看。」Jason用手背擦了擦嘴上的番茄醬，向他伸出手。  
他們剛結束另一個夜巡，帶著一袋速食並肩坐在商業鬧區的大樓頂樓。（Damian已經逐漸習慣肩膀緊鄰著Jason的感覺了，Jason看起來對此也沒什麼意見。）  
Damian皺眉，放下飲料杯遞給他一張衛生紙：「除非你先把你的手擦乾淨。」  
Jason接過隨便一抹，然後扔進紙袋裡。  
「好了潔癖先生，拿來吧。」他拿起Damian的平板查看，「……喔，他是Fierro嘛。」  
「你知道這個人？」  
「Roy跟我提過。他透過人口走私和壓榨非法勞工致富，在西岸一帶很出名了，但一直沒有決定性的證據。」Jason冷冷地說，「先不提非法移民的問題，這個說西語的傢伙就是個剝削自己同胞的混蛋。」  
Damian拿回平板查看：「聽說他的資料都是交給他的助理貼身保管，我這次任務就是要到亞利桑那州，潛入他的七十歲生日派對，接近助理拿到資料。」  
「所以……你要找我一起是嗎？」Jason問。  
Damian咬著吸管：「……也許吧。我覺得這樣挺方便的。」  
「好吧，方便。」Jason重複了一遍後聳肩，往紙袋裡拿出一盒薯條，「不過我們最好進行變裝。我以前曾抓過他底下的人，他說不定記得我的臉。」

「我從沒見過你。」Fierro，那個身材臃腫、滿頭白髮，但雙眼銳利的老人說道，「你是在場我唯一沒見過的人。新來的嗎？」  
Damian和Jason一到了鳳凰城，潛入當作生日會場的高級飯店就兵分兩路，Jason負責帶開助理，Damian則是盯緊Fierro。沒想到Fierro自己先找上了他。  
Damian內心對老人的記憶力感到吃驚，但馬上彎腰露出笑容回答：「您不知道正常，Fierro閣下。我是Diego，上禮拜剛進『郊狼Hugo』底下做事。」  
Damian對自己的偽裝技術相當有自信，他只希望自己的西語能力足夠騙過眼前的黑道首領。  
「……哼。」老人沒有多說什麼。  
而Jason在這時回來了。他先是對Damian說道：「Diego，Hugo大哥要求的紅酒已經送到廚房了。」接著裝作剛剛才發現Fierro在場，恭敬地低頭，「噢，恕我失禮了，Fierro閣下。」  
Fierro將視線轉移到Jason：「而你是……」  
「Jack，Jack White，我和Diego一樣都是Hugo大哥新招的人手。」同樣帶著仿真皮面具的Jason滿面笑容。  
Fierro將兩人從頭到尾仔細地審視了一番。  
在彷彿停滯的幾秒鐘過去後，老人轉身開始離開。  
「Lucia呢？我沒看見她……」他邊走邊問著隨身的保鑣。  
Damian和Jason直到Fierro等人走出聽力範圍後才吐出一口氣。  
「拿到了？」Damian低聲問Jason。  
Jason回答：「複製到隨身碟了。希望這個傢伙不是真的那麼迫切想找到助理，因為那個叫Lucia的大姐現在躺在衣帽間，大概還有兩個小時才會醒過來。」  
Damian點點頭。  
接著他想了一下，鄙夷地開口：「Jack White？你在想什麼，Todd？白線條樂團（The White Stripes）的吉他手？」  
「拜託，Jack White超偉大的。」  
「我同意啊。」  
「你同意？」  
「當然，所以我才覺得你拿這種辨識度高的名字當假名太愚蠢了。」  
「那傢伙一看就不是會聽三十年以內的搖滾樂的那種類型好嗎？」Jason翻了個白眼，「怎樣都比Dick好，他以前還會自稱Joseph Gordon-Levitt。」  
「……沒被識破過嗎？」  
Jason聳聳肩：「他說如果快速唸過去的話別人一般不會知道他把自己說成了好萊塢性感男星。」

「很聰明，Todd。非常聰明。」  
「我怎麼知道他的孫子們興趣是模仿白線條樂團的歌！」  
Damian快速翻過逃生梯扶手：「現在說這些都太晚了，你就期待他的七國聯軍不會阻止我們離開吧！」【註3】  
Jason緊跟在他背後，一踏到地面，背後的防火門就碰地一聲被撞開，五六個人衝了出來。  
Damian和Jason轉過身，躲過揮過來的木棍後二話不說把他們全數打暈，但接著後頭又有更多人跟上，還能看見有些人拿出了手槍。  
「別讓他們逃了！」他們大喊著。  
Damian不耐地嘖了一聲，掏出小型煙霧彈扔到地面，趁著煙霧瀰漫、大家陷入驚慌的時機和Jason往大街上衝去。  
「裝備呢？」Damian邊跑邊將臉上的面具撕下塞進口袋。  
「車上。」Jason也把面具撕下了，他將兩面不同顏色的外套脫下，反個面又穿回去。  
「車停在哪裡？」  
「中央圖書館附近。」  
「那在完全相反的方向！」  
「你有本事就折回去啊！總之，先把他們甩掉！」  
後頭叫罵的聲音逐漸逼近。他們轉過一條街，跑過幾間店面後Jason馬上拉起Damian的手鑽進這條街上一條不起眼的小巷裡。  
那條巷子非常狹窄，加上堆滿周遭店家的雜物，充其量只能讓他們兩個肩並肩行走。  
Jason停下腳步：「快點Damian，轉過來面對我！」  
Damian感到困惑，但還是靠近Jason，兩個人在擁擠的空間裡喘著氣面對面。  
接著Jason伸出雙手，摟住他的脖子。  
Damian愣住了。  
「演戲。」Jason悄聲說，說完墊起腳尖，臉微微仰起靠近Damian，身上的外套將兩人上半身的衣服遮住。  
而Damian轉移不開視線。  
Jason的嘴唇看起來有點乾燥，但是飽滿，而且呈現健康的血色。他雙眼閉起，嘴唇微張，和Damian的距離越靠越近。  
原本緩和下來的呼吸不知不覺又變得急促，Damian感到身體裡有什麼在翻攪，不是不適感，而是另一種全然陌生的感受。這使他不知所措。他遲疑地摟住Jason的腰，緩緩低頭……  
追擊的人從巷口跑過去。  
有幾個停下了腳步，其中一個說：「等等，那裡有人。」  
「他們衣服顏色不一樣。」  
「只是兩個玻璃！別浪費時間了。」  
「Rico說前面有動靜！」  
「快走！」  
那些人沒有多做停留，繼續往街道另一頭跑過去。等到紛亂的腳步聲消失，Jason才輕輕放開Damian。  
「那個，他們走了。」他清了清喉嚨說道。  
Damian無聲地點點頭。  
繼續留在這裡只會增加曝光的危險，他們往巷子裡移動，沿著逃生梯爬上頂樓，再經由建築間的頂樓從撤退時的反方向離開。  
直到坐上蝙蝠車，一路往南離開鳳凰城進入索諾拉沙漠，兩人登上藏起的飛機前，Jason和Damian都保持著沈默。  
Jason坐上副駕駛座，扣好安全帶後嘆了口氣：「……『而我身上流出的血漬叫我快點回家』。」【註4】  
Damian立刻轉身抓住他：「你受傷了？哪裡？」  
他快速地查看，但Jason身上除了一身沙土以外毫髮無傷。  
Jason先是愣了幾秒，在看到他激烈的反應後開始大笑。  
「哇噢！冷靜點，牛仔……我當然沒有！學你的七國聯軍啊，記得嗎？」  
Damian一時還不知道他在說什麼，之後才會意過來，鬆了一口氣搖搖頭。  
「閉嘴啦，Todd，就是你害我們這麼狼狽。」他啟動飛機。  
而Jason還是止不住笑聲。Damian看著他，再度感受到剛才那種古怪的感覺。

回到蝙蝠洞後，Damian給自己做了三次徹底的健康檢查。  
在確認不是恐慌症或心律不整後，他對著診斷證明陷入疑惑。

*****

而這事變得越來越常發生。  
真詭異，Damian想。  
因為，他猜其他蒙面義警大概不會那麼頻繁地和另一個義警（評價不一的法外者，或者換個說法，來自同一個家族的兄弟）假扮成一對情侶，對吧？他們會嗎？  
如果說Jason和他一起參加Luthor的Lex企業酒會還能當作刺探敵情，去聽了一整晚的歌劇是因為劇場收到炸彈客的威脅信，那麼當他們去看了一場最新的院線片，從電影院走出來時，Damian是真心想不出原因了。  
「下雨了。」Jason在售票處停下腳步，伸出手掌並仰頭看了看。  
他們之中只有Damian帶著一把作為配件的紳士傘。因此Damian將傘打開，示意Jason進到傘下。  
「我送到你停車的地方。」  
「謝啦，蝙蝠崽。僅此一次，我原諒你竟然穿了正裝出門。」Jason咧嘴笑著。  
Damiana低頭看了自己的衣服：「……怎麼說？」  
「我的意思是，拜託，只是看電影欸。這讓你看起來超像你老爸的。」  
他靠近Damian，兩個人並肩走進雨中。  
等Damian回到莊園，他看著披在椅背上、濕了將近一半的西裝外套開始沈思。  
這真的不太對勁。

幾天後，他在晚餐時找上了Dick。  
「Grayson，你記得說過欠我一次對吧。」他拉開餐桌椅坐下。  
「呃……是啊。」回到莊園的Dick放下叉子，「我是說過。怎麼了？」  
「兌現的時機到了。」  
Dick視線不安地飄移：「好吧。要做什麼？」  
Damian說：「代替我夜巡三個晚上。」  
「……就這樣？」Dick眨了眨眼。  
「就這樣。」  
之後Dick問了Damian。  
「小D，你和Jason在吵架嗎？」他一臉疑惑。  
Damian搖搖頭：「沒有。為什麼這麼問？」  
「我連著三天都遇到Jason。當我告訴他我是在幫你忙時，他看起來不太開心。」  
Damian想，這不怪Jason，無故爽約是挺混蛋的。  
但對於未知情感，他只知道用時間和距離去想清楚。

「我注意到你最近不再和Jason一起夜巡了。」Bruce說。  
Damian放下茶杯。  
Bruce會知道他們一起夜巡的事並不奇怪，他倒是沒料到這件事已經嚴重到要Bruce告知他的程度了。  
「是的。」Damian回答，「我們前一陣子會一起行動。」  
Bruce沈默了幾分鐘，任由Damian繼續瀏覽報紙。  
「所以……你們說好恢復個人行動？還是你單方面的決定？」最後他問道。  
Damian不知道Bruce為什麼突然這麼問，但這顯然跟他自身的煩惱脫不了關係。  
他猶豫地開口：「父親，我……我只是不知道該怎麼去定義我和Todd。和他待在一起時的感覺……和Grayson、Drake、其他同伴都不一樣。」  
Bruce看起來欲言又止：「我恐怕……不是你能找到最好的諮詢對象。」  
「非常明智的建議。」Alfred的聲音插進來。他不知何時端了一盤點心走進起居室。  
Damian沒有搭話，不過他內心深深同意英國老管家的說法。  
你能說Bruce是一個頂尖的戰略家、戰術家、偵探，但年度模範父親的殊榮，可能不會那麼快輪到他。  
當然，Bruce作為父親是無可取代的。但，Damian的意思是，看看賣場的禮卡區吧，父親節卡片幾乎全是超人的圖案（而且一定會出現Super Dad的標語），而不會有印著「爸爸是蝙蝠俠！」的。那大概跟印著黑武士的卡片會出現的機率差不多。  
「Pennyworth，那你的想法是？」他問Alfred。  
老管家語帶保留：「Damian少爺，在這件事上尋求一個老人的答案並無幫助。但一個真心的朋友或許能幫助到您。」  
如果在莊園的生活讓他學到一件事，那就是Alfred大概是他能見過最識多才廣的人了。  
他決定聽從建議，是時候徵詢其他人的意見了。

「所以這就是你突然出現在我宿舍窗口的原因？說真的，我明天有場化學考試耶。」  
「用你的超級速度隨便讀讀就行了，Jonny Boy。」  
Jon撇了撇嘴。  
他戴著一副沒有度數的粗框眼鏡，像隻無害小動物的樣貌和以前比起來沒太多變化，至於身高則是一直領先於Damian。他在去年跟隨他父親的腳步進入大都會大學，住進了學校宿舍。  
（「Damian，你不能就這樣突然出現！會嚇到其他學生的。」他在打開窗口放Damian進房間時無奈地說。  
Damian擺擺手：「放心，我保證行動起來無聲無息。」  
「就是這點嚇人啊。」）  
Damian和他一直保持著聯繫。他可以說是Damian在家族以外關係最緊密的同伴。  
「我來這裡不是要看你花上整晚讀那些我早就理解的東西，Jonathan。我需要你的意見。」  
Jon認真地想了想：「嗯……我覺得……那聽起來很像是你喜歡他耶。」  
Damian皺眉：「我喜歡動物，但Todd並不是動物。」  
「是喔……那你會想起他嗎？或是迫切地想見到他？」  
Damian毫不費力地想起Jason湖水藍的雙眼、噘起的嘴唇（嘴角還沾著芥末醬）、身上的氣味（大部分時候是煙硝、皮革和麵包的味道）、奇怪的笑話、藉著鉤槍輕鬆穿越高樓間的身影、還有老天啊他們已經超過一個星期沒見面了。  
「不會。」最後他說。  
Jon疑惑地說：「好吧，那我也不知道原因了……啊！」他突然雙眼一亮，「還是我們一起去問我老爸？他也許能給出解釋！」  
「你是真的覺得我會答應才提出這個建議？」Damian反問。真的，向超人尋求幫助是他最不想做的事情前幾名。  
「也是一個方法嘛。」Jon撅起嘴。  
「而我不予採納。」Damian冷冷地說。

「你和Jason到底是怎麼回事？」  
又過了幾天，當Damian獨自一人待在他某間位於地下的安全屋時，Tim闖了進來。  
「滾出去，Drake。」Damian關掉打磨機，摘下護目鏡後說。  
Tim脫掉戰鬥靴，完全不理會Damian，擅自坐進沙發椅：「大家都在說你們之間出了些問題。」  
「『大家』是指的誰？Grayson？父親？」Damian將一只剛打磨好的蝙蝠鏢收好。  
「不只。是超級英雄私底下的交流和社交網站上的高譚市民。」Tim邊摘多米諾面具邊說，「超級英雄們流傳的是有關於你們兩個搭擋執行任務的消息，一堆市民則是目擊到紅頭罩和羅賓一起打擊罪犯、一起夜巡。但最近你們分開獨自行動的消息開始大量出現。順帶一提，娛樂版還有篇文章內容是有關於Wayne家小兒子和他的神秘友人。」  
「我沒想到你是那種會關注不切實際的八卦的人。」Damian皺眉。  
Tim翻了個白眼：「我不是，但掌握訊息是我的作戰方式之一。」  
「我跟Todd之前是會一起行動沒錯。但這跟你有什麼關係？」  
「是沒關係，老實說我對你的生活也沒什麼興趣。」  
「彼此彼此。」  
「但我關心Jason。」Tim聳肩，「如果說我對此提出建議，你會聽嗎？」  
「不會。」  
「我也不認為你會聽。只是提醒你，Damian，我會叫Jason來找你。這件事最好的解決方式就是跟他當面說清楚。」  
「你敢！」Damian怒視他。  
但Tim已經擅自結束話題了：「認真的，你這裡怎麼連即溶咖啡都沒有？」

*****

隔天，Jason就如同Tim的預告，出現在Damian的安全屋裡了。  
「呃……Timbo說你有話要對我說。還有他說你這裡什麼都沒有，但我覺得酒精還是避免出現在有一堆武器的地方，所以我帶了這個。」他穿著簡單的紅色帽T，一臉尷尬，說完抬起手上的超市塑膠袋，裡頭的汽水瓶蓋露了出來。  
Damian在心裡第八百一十六次揍扁Tim（考慮到他們認識的時間有多久，這次數驚人的少。），將塑膠袋接過來。  
Jason好奇地環視了一圈。  
他結論：「這地方跟我想像的不太一樣。不像軍事基地，更像是一般住家的地下室。」  
「還沒有太多時間來整理這個地方，我大概半年前才把一些機具搬進來。」Damian聳肩。  
「不錯啊，我不討厭這種風格。」  
Damian走到角落的小型吧台，將汽水倒進兩個玻璃杯，走回Jason身邊。  
Jason接過杯子，在沙發上坐下，Damian則是靠在一旁的工作桌。  
他們保持了短暫但舒適的沈默。  
最後Jason先開口了，他搔了搔後腦，深深地嘆口氣後說：「說真的，Damian，這到底算什麼？我是指，你知道，就……我們。這些日子。」他來回比了比自己和Damian。  
「……我不知道。」Damian承認。  
時間一分一秒地流逝，Jason盯著Damian，表情逐漸從困惑轉為失望。  
「好吧。別在意，沒事，我要走了。」他放下杯子站起來，用手抹了把臉。  
Damian瞬間腦內的警鈴大響。他本能地理解到就算他還是搞不明白，現在讓Jason離開絕對是個他會後悔的世紀級錯誤。  
他大步跨過去，抓住Jason的手腕。  
Jason沒有掙脫，轉頭看了Damian一眼，臉上的憤怒、挫敗一閃而過。  
他喃喃說道：「……有時候我會誤解一些意思。是我自己的問題，所以就是，忘了它吧。」  
Damian思考著Jason說出的話。裡頭有些沒有講明的東西，讓他感到……撥雲見日，不再是腦袋裡揮之不去的謎團。  
「那不是誤會。」Damian最後說。  
他一手捧起Jason的臉頰，而Jason沒有反抗。相反地，他眼睛半閉，細長的睫毛垂下。  
Damian注視著Jason，然後緩慢而敬畏地吻上去。  
幾乎是嘴唇碰到的那瞬間Jason就有所回應，他順從地微張著嘴，原本垂放在身體兩側的雙手變成緊緊抓住Damian胸前的襯衫，然後在Damian扶著他的後腦勺吻得更深入時，改成雙手勾住Damian的脖子。  
他們身體緊貼著，手揉進對方的黑髮，像離水的魚終於發現水源一樣地渴求對方。  
而Damian覺得這是他長久以來最美好的一瞬間。他確定了只能是Jason，他無法想像不是Jason的其他人和他這麼做，或與他這麼親近的擁抱著。  
Jason發出的輕微呻吟，則對於讓他停止親吻的想法完全沒有幫助。  
最後，他們終於氣喘吁吁地分開，但手依舊停留在原處。Damian低下頭，將額頭和Jason的靠在一起。  
「……我想我喜歡這樣。」Damian輕聲地說，像是在洩露一個神聖的秘密。  
那些你來我往的試探、那些若無其事的觸碰、那些定格的瞬間，都有了解答。  
Jason如釋重負般地揚起嘴角，他緩緩將手往下移動，在接收到Damian因慾望轉深的眼神時悄聲回答：「那讓我們看看你還喜歡什麼。」

END

【註1】我假設Jason在那個場合用的是Jo Malone的黑雪松與杜松（Black Cedarwood & Juniper）。它是以「倫敦的雨」作為發想的中性香水，是帶點辛辣的木質調。

【註2】Jason曾在漫畫版紅頭罩之下的開頭裡惡意收購了Kord工業。（藍甲蟲Ted Kord的公司。後來Bruce把它納入Wayne企業底下，成為研發部門。）

【註3】七國聯軍：《Seven Nation Army》，車庫搖滾雙人樂團白線條樂團（The White Stripes）最著名的歌之一。經常出現在各種類型的球賽中，是一首不管歌詞或旋律都非常熱血、你不用喝醉也哼得出來的歌。  
Damian整句話指的是這首歌的第一句歌詞「我要擊退他們，七國聯軍也無法阻止我」。  
另外，有看過正義聯盟電影的人應該知道，Arthur喝完烈酒然後跳到海裡那一幕的背景音樂《Icky Thump》也是他們的作品。

【註4】同上一個註釋，Jason說的是《Seven Nation Army》的最後一句歌詞。

**Author's Note:**

> Jason生日快樂！  
> 希望Jason幸福。


End file.
